La plus belle des fleurs
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS. Scorpius avait osé inviter une autre fille qu'elle à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle n'y croyait pas ! Mais c'était peut être parce qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble ... Et pour ça, Rose était prête à tout pour changer la donne.


Cet OS est dédié à mon ami Picotti, qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ce sujet.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La plus belle des fleurs**

Rose Weasley fulminait. Comment ce crétin avait pu préférer passer du temps avec cette greluche de Dina Finnigan ! Elle gloussait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, se recoiffait toutes les quinze secondes et avait un sens de la conversation aussi développé qu'un scroutt à pétards.

Rose n'en revenait pas. Scorpius Malfoy avait accepté d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec cette pimbêche. Bon d'accord, Rose ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner, mais elle pensait qu'ils iraient ensemble. Avec Al et Roxanne. Comme toutes les autres fois non ? Mais non, Monsieur avait préféré gaspiller son après midi, juste pour espérer finir dans le lit de Mademoiselle Finnigan.

Pathétique.

« Tu sais Rosie, lui dirait Albus. Les hommes ont des besoins et des atouts. Et ils se servent de leurs atouts pour assouvir leurs besoins. »

Oh oui. Ces deux là en profitaient même trop.

Ça avait commencé l'été dernier, alors qu'ils avaient quinze ans. Scorpius avait passé quelques jours chez les Potter, et Rose s'était permise de leur rendre visite presque quotidiennement. Ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, et profitaient de leurs vacances à fond. Mais alors qu'ils allaient en ville, du côté moldu, Albus lança un pari stupide. Lequel des deux meilleurs amis sortirait avec le plus de filles. Bêtement, le jeu continua à Poudlard. Et le plus stupide dans tout ça, c'est que le match était très serré entre les deux garçons.

« Rose ! »

Une voix l'interpella et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée en voyant que c'était Scorpius qui venait vers elle, courant à travers le couloir du collège.

« Je voulais savoir, dit-il, demain je ne rejoins pas Dina tout de suite à Pré-Au-Lard, alors on pourrait faire quelques boutiques ensemble non ?

_Qu'est ce que Dina chérie a de mieux à faire ?

_Elle est membre du club de Bavboules et doit finir de préparer le futur tournoi. Alors ? », fit-il sans faire attention au surnom débile que son amie avait employé à l'encontre de sa probable future copine.

Elle acquiesça timidement. Comment pouvait-elle refuser ça de toute façon ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire, caressa tendrement sa joue et partit dans la direction par laquelle il était arrivé.

Et elle, elle restait bêtement là.

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se mette dans des états pareil à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait trop ?

Rose changea trois fois de haut. Non pas qu'elle était superficielle, elle détestait les filles trop superficielles, mais elle prenait soin de son apparence. Elle aimait que les couleurs de ses vêtements soient accordés, que ses cheveux soient bien coiffés et qu'elle soit bien maquillée. Alors quand elle avait un rendez-vous avec ce cher Scorpius, il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Elle ne se définissait pas comme amoureuse. L'amour était un bien grand mot pour une fille de quinze ans. Mais il était clair et net qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au beau Malfoy. Mais qui ne l'était pas ? À croire qu'à Poudlard, il n'y avait que deux garçons. Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy. Et comme l'un était son cousin, il ne lui restait plus que l'autre. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui par dépit, mais parce qu'elle le trouvait vraiment exceptionnel. Il était bien loin d'être comme on avait pu lui dire pendant des années. Ni froid, ni arrogant, ni prétentieux. Ou du moins, pas avec elle.

Non Scorpius était drôle, gentil, intelligent, généreux. Il semblait parfait.

Mais pas vraiment, parce que si Scorpius était parfait, il ne courrait pas après des pimbêches telle que Dina Finnigan.

Rose grogna. Bien sûr, Monsieur avait choisi une fille de leur maison, préfète et d'un an leur aînée. Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Mais pour l'instant, c'était à elle seule, qu'il accordait son début d'après midi.

Elle prit son sac et sortit du dortoir. Elle se dépêcha de traverser le château. Elle détestait les gens en retard, il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle le soit. Et quel merveilleux hasard, Scorpius non plus n'aimait pas les gens en retard.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant la grande porte, où une foule d'élèves grouillait, elle chercha le Gryffondor du regard. Mais aucun signe de la chevelure blonde qu'elle aimait tant.

Rose avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour que le blondinet tombe dans ses filets. Mais à croire que dans ses beaux yeux gris, il y avait de la bouse de dragon. Il avait beau être expert en technique de drague, il ne voyait pas tous les signes que la rousse lui envoyait.

Les propositions de sorties qui n'avaient rien d'amicales, les diverses filles avec qui il avait rancard et qui avaient fini à l'infirmerie, le visage couvert de pustules.

Non mais franchement, il pensait vraiment que c'était une allergie ?

« Rosie », l'appela Roxanne.

Elle vit sa cousine accompagnée de son petit-ami, Andrew Dubois. Poudlard se transformait en agence matrimoniale. Mais bon, ces deux là étaient vraiment mignons, et Rose aimait assez le jeune Serpentard. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les copines d'Al. Elle ne les aimait pas du tout.

Scorpius vint les rejoindre peut après. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il mette son pull en col V bleu clair ? Moulant en plus. Et ça faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Il fit un grand sourire à tout le monde avant de les suivre pour prendre une calèche. La veille, Albus avait déclaré y aller avec une Serdaigle de quatrième année. Il comptait bien tenir tête à son meilleur ami dans leur stupide pari.

Et elle qui pensait qu'ils avaient passé l'âge des gamineries. Au contraire. À croire que cette année, leur âge mental avait été divisé par deux.

« Rose, l'appela Scorpius, tu es dans les nuages ? »

Ils étaient proches. Très proches, trop proches. Ils étaient sur la même banquette, puisqu'en face, il y avait l'autre couple. Et pour lui parler, Scorpius s'était penché vers elle. Elle pouvait même voir l'argenté de ses yeux, le bleu profond, la perfection de sa peau, ses che...

« Rose ? »

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et regarda le jeune qui la fixait avec un léger sourire. Elle rougit, assez honteuse d'avoir mâté le jeune homme sans retenue. Et apparemment, il l'avait remarqué, d'après son sourire amusé.

Elle finit par regarder dehors. Au moins, là elle était sûre de ne pas se faire surprendre par lui.

Une fois arrivée au village sorcier, Roxanne et Andrew déclarèrent qu'ils allaient « se poser dans une coin tranquille ». Une façon de dire qu'ils voulaient être tous seuls.

Mais Rose comprenait. Si elle sortait avec Scorpius, elle aimerait souvent être toute seule avec lui.

Merlin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire des idées, des fantasmes, et qu'elle passe à l'attaque.

Elle était déterminée à ce que son ami devienne bien plus que ça.

« On peut aller chez Madame Piedoddu si tu veux, proposa Scorpius.

_J'ai une tête à aller là bas ? On va chez Honeydukes. Je n'ai plus de dragées ni de chocogrenouilles. », déclara Rose.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le village, alors que la plupart des élèves avaient les bras chargés de nouveaux achats. Elle savait que l'emmener dans un magasin de confiseries n'était pas vraiment une bonne technique d'approche. Car il saurait qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes les filles qui se privent en mangeant uniquement de la salade pour garder une taille de guêpe.

Mais elle s'était dit une chose : jamais elle deviendrait ce qu'elle n'est pas pour plaire à Scorpius. Car ne plus manger de chocolat, ce n'était pas possible. Alors autant lui montrer directement qu'elle adorait s'empiffrer de sucreries.

« Non mais sérieusement, rigola la jeune fille, tu comptais vraiment m'emmener dans ce bar ?

_La plupart des filles que j'ai emmené à Pré-Au-Lard me suppliaient de les emmener chez Madame Pieddodu. »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Alors c'était ça ? Elle était comme « la plupart des filles ». S'il l'avait accompagnée à Pré-Au-Lard c'était juste parce que Dina Finnigan ne pouvait pas avant ? Non mais ho ! Elle n'était pas un bouche trou.

« Ne t'énerve pas Rosie », la calma Scorpius, qui visiblement avait vu qu'elle n'était pas ravie de sa réponse.

Mais Rose tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la rue. Au moins, elle ne voyait pas la tête du blond. Mais elle sentit le bras gauche de celui-ci passer autours de ses épaules, et son souffle arriver à son oreille droite.

« Tu sais très bien que tu es mieux que toutes les filles que j'ai pu emmener ici. »

Elle garda sa tête du côté gauche, mais cette fois ci pour ne pas qu'il la voit rougir. Par Godric, elle n'avait jamais autant rougi en une journée ! Mais comment pouvait-il être comme ça avec elle, et ne pas voir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il était aussi bigleux qu'oncle Harry.

Rose se dépêcha de faire ses achats pour passer plus de temps avec son ami. Lui n'avait rien acheté, ce qui était plutôt étonnant.

« Mes parents m'ont envoyé un colis hier, expliqua-t-il, contenant une grande quantité de produits du Chemin de Traverse. »

Ah oui. Rose avait oublié que le Gryffondor recevait régulièrement des courriers de ses parents, et qu'ils contenaient en plus de ça, bon nombre de produits qui faisaient la joie de leur bande d'amis.

Ils se promenèrent dans le village pendant une partie de l'après midi. Mais Rose n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Et lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, elle se rendit compte que l'autre pimbêche ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Elle souffla. Pourquoi toutes les bonnes chances avaient forcément une fin ? Là, elle avait juste envie que ses fantasmes d'adolescente deviennent réels. Oh non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à tout ça MAINTENANT.

Scorpius se rendit lui aussi compte que l'après midi était bien avancée, et que Dina pointerait bientôt son nez. Et il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il regrettait un peu d'avoir proposé à la sixième année de l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait passé la première partie de la journée avec Rose, celle avec Dina ne pouvait pas être mieux.

Il devrait l'emmener chez Madame Pieddodu, et il détestait cet établissement. Ensuite, il la suivrait comme un toutou dans tout le village pour espérer passer la nuit avec elle.

Alors qu'avec Rose, il était allé dans des magasins qu'il aimait, avait rigolé comme jamais et avait mangé une énorme glace comme un cochon. Bon, uniquement parce que Rose lui avait mis de la chantilly sur la joue droite. Il lui avait juste fait la même chose, et à la fin, il avait de la glace au chocolat presque partout sur le visage. Elle aussi.

Ils étaient ensuite allé chez le magasin des oncles de Rose, où ils s'étaient extasiés devant des boursouflets verts que son amie qualifiés « d'a-do-rables ! ». Il avait même craqué et lui en avait payé un.

« Qu-quoi ? Non Scorpius ! Je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour que tu m'achètes quelque chose ! Puis mes oncles peuvent m'en avoir pour beaucoup moins cher voir gratuit.

_Je le sais bien, mais si c'est moi qui te l'offre, il aura une autre valeur non ? »

C'était une magnifique après midi. Et Scorpius n'avait pas envie qu'elle se termine.

Rose non plus.

« Tu rejoins Dina à quelle heure ?, demanda la Gryffondor en caressant Ernest, son boursouflet vert qui ronronnait sur son épaule.

_On se rejoint à qua... Merde !, s'inquiéta le jeune homme. Je dois l'avoir rejoint depuis plus de dix minutes ! »

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les trois balais, Rose vit la sixième année se dirigeait vers eux, pas vraiment ravie que son compagnon soit en retard. Surtout s'il était avec une autre fille.

« Scorpius ! Nous avions rendez-vous il y a plus de dix minutes ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai même quitté le club plus tôt pour être à l'heure devant les Trois Balais. Et toi, qui es déjà au village, tu es en retard ! Et pourquoi en plus ? Parce que tu traînes avec une autre. »

Merlin. Comment pouvait on en dire autant sans reprendre son souffle. Mais alors que Finnigan continuait à se lamenter sur le fait que le championnat de Bavboules de Poudlard ne pourrait pas avoir lieu parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini les affiches, Rose tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle entendit son nom dans la conversation.

« Parce que oui Scorpius, c'est bien beau de sortir avec Rose Weasley. Ce qui est moche par contre, c'est de me dire, quelques jours avant, que la seule personne avec qui tu as envie de passer du temps c'est moi, et personne d'autre. »

Et bim.

Oh bien sûr, elle savait que Scorpius et son cousin mettaient tout en œuvre pour récolter le plus de conquêtes possibles. Mais là, c'était la blesser elle, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec elle. Elle avait raison, elle n'était qu'une bouche trou.

Beau parleur. Menteur. Sale crétin qui ne savait pas se contrôler dès qu'il s'agissait d'une paire de seins.

Une seule chose à dire : enfoiré de Malfoy.

Certaine que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles, elle fit demi tour, rouge de rage, pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Elle n'entendit pas la voix de son ami se disputer avec la sixième année.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Là, la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de se blottir dans les bras de son père et lui dire à quel point il avait raison sur la famille Malfoy. C'était méchant mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait. L'insulter.

Elle se sentait stupide. Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'elle avait une chance avec lui ? Oui, elle le pensait vraiment.

Mais quand elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte que c'était impossible. Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à elle, alors que la moitié du collège lui courait après ? Que des filles plus belles, plus intelligentes, plus drôles, plus sympathiques qu'elle, mourraient d'envie d'embrasser le blondinet.

Rose n'était pas moche, mais elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Pas comme toutes les filles avec lesquelles Scorpius était sorti.

« Rose ! »

Elle faisait semblant de ne pas entendre sa voix, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se retourner et d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, et que c'était juste pour la rendre jalouse. Elle en rêvait, mais ça n'arriverait pas. Ce n'était que dans les romans à l'eau de rose de sa cousine Molly que cela se passait aussi bien.

« Rose ! »

Il insista, et alors qu'elle passait devant Gaichiffon, elle se sentit tirer dans une petite ruelle et croisa le regard azur qu'elle aimait tant. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

« Ca ne va pas ?

_Comment veux-tu que ça aille après ce que je viens d'entendre ? Oh oui, Rose le bouche trou sera toujours là quand tu seras seul. »

Normalement, elle était assez timide. Mais là, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Surtout lorsqu'elle était prise pour une conne.

« Quoi ? Mais qu... Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce que Finnigan a dit ?, s'énerva-t-il.

_Tu veux que je crois quoi ? Tes techniques de drague sont peut être concluantes, mais elles sont affreusement blessantes.

_Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est que de la drague, je ne le pense pas. Tu crois que j'ai envie de passer tout mon temps avec elle ? À ton avis, pourquoi je ne suis pas avec elle maintenant. »

Il était vrai que Scorpius avait de la répartie. Et entendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de Finnigan rendait Rose vraiment heureuse. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas oublier ce qu'il avait dire cinq minutes avant.

Elle croisa ses bras et détourna le regard de son ami. Celui-ci grogna et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Rose, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps. »

Non, c'est vrai ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être crétin. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait affreusement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment là, de passer sa main sous son pull moulant et de tirer les cheveux de Finnigan.

Maudite pimbêche.

« Rose, dis moi, murmura-t-il près d'elle.

_Je ne te le dis pas, mais je te le montre. »

Par Godric. Elle avait vraiment dis ça ? Elle, Rose Weasley avait eu le courage de dire ça ?

« Quoi ? Bah, oui alors, montre moi. »

Bien, bah maintenant elle ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer. Puis bordel quoi ! Elle était une Gryffondor oui ou non ? Et une Weasley en plus de ça ! Puis pour couronner le tout, ses parents avaient combattus pendant la guerre. Elle détestait rappeler que ses parents étaient des héros, mais elle se le disait souvent à elle-même pour se donner du courage.

Bon, elle pouvait bien embrasser Scorpius non ?

Elle expira grandement et s'humidifia les lèvres. Et enfin, elle agrippa le pull de son ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne répondait pas à son baiser. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était agréable, certes, mais il ne s'y attendait pas. Vraiment pas.

C'était Rose ! Son amie, sûrement la meilleure même. La cousine d'Albus. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Alors elle rompit le baiser, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Mais le jeune homme non plus n'en menait pas large.

« Je... ne, balbutia-t-elle. Voilà, maintenant tu sais.

_Mhh … Je dois te dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

_Oh arrête ! Je suis jalouse dès qu'une fille s'approche de toi. La moitié de tes rencards ne sont pas venus à cause de moi.

_Quoi ?

_Bein oui. Toutes ses filles ont fini à l'infirmerie grâce à un sortilège bien placé. »

Mais au lieu de se mettre en colère, son ami explosa de rire.

« Et bien Rose, que diraient les professeurs s'ils le savaient ?

_Je ne te p... »

Elle s'interrompit dès qu'elle sut qu'il rigolait. Il la poussa contre le mur et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Et bien Rose, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi.

_Je ne sais pas tu pourrais m'embrasser, proposa-t-elle sur le ton de la rigolade. Ou me déclarer ton amour, me dire que tu as envie de construire quelque chose avec moi et d'arrêter ton pari stupide avec Al. »

Il lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille et s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Rose ne savait pas que ça pouvait être possible.

« Voyons ma jolie fleur, tu sais que j'adore les femmes de caractère. »

Elle déglutit. Elle devait ressembler à une tomate, aussi rouge que celle de mamy Molly. Et en plus de ça, elle avait affreusement chaud.

« Et tu réagirais comment si je te disais ce que tu veux entendre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle en rêvait, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait.

Alors quand il l'embrassa, mettant plein de fougue et de passion, elle ne put que répondre à ce baiser.

Le premier sur une liste interminable.


End file.
